Some vampire thing
by GenocidalLove
Summary: So, this is a oneshot! Ed gets attacked and turned into a vampire, and finds himself feasting on... his brother? Roy makes him drink animal blood :  NOT INCEST. NO PAIRINGS!


**Er... this story has been sitting in my document properties for who teh hell knows how long... so i thought, hey, why not? i probably won't continue it, but GOD o.e it's fucking terrible :[ But i deem it a Oneshot and ...yea whatever**

It was dark outside, but that was to be expected at 11:43 at night. Two figures, both obviously male, walked along the street lazily. They half-assed checked alleys, and glanced at the roofs. The boys were tired, and it was showing as their movements dulled and became forced. The taller boy slumpred and tugged at the other's sleeve.

"Al, I'm tired. Can we go home?"

"No, brother, not until we've searched this block. You know what'll happen if the general finds out we skipped out on doing this."

For the past 5 months, murders had been happening across that specific district with no evidence as to who or what it was. The only thing every victim has in common was their bodies completely void of blood.

The Taller of the two groaned, while the other, only slightly shorter, just chuckled.

"Don't worry, Ed, we're almost done."

Ed sighed, but nodded, following groggily behind his little brother. It had been 3 years since he and Al had restored their bodies, and lots of things had happened. When Ed was 18, he had gone through a massive growth spurt, and was now taller than Mustang... who was now a general. Al and Winry were married, and they lived in central, while he stayed at the dorms. Their lives were pretty simplistic and calm these days, and Ed, as much as he'd deny it, wanted to travel again. He didn't want to be stuck here, in the military, for the rest of his life. He never was one to settle in one place...

"Brother... Did you hear that?"

Al's words got his attention fast, and he looked over at where Al was pointing. There was definately something over there. What, exactly, he didn't know. But it made enough noise to have it's presence known.

"Stay here, Al. I'll be right back."

Ed walked foreward, toward the noise. It was way to dark to see, so he found it difficult to walk through the garbage. When he squinted, he could barely make out two figures. The first, was against the wall, a woman, being held down by the second, a man. The man was obviously too close for the woman's comfort and didn't plan on moving soon. So Ed did what anyone else would do...? He lunged foreward to stop the man from biting the woman. Unfortunately, what was meant for the woman, Ed got instead. He screamed as a sharp pain shot through his neck and shoulder. He reached up and tried to pull the man off, but only managed to get his mouth off of him for a few seconds. Ed yelled, and thrust his fist foreward, landing a blow on the man's mouth. Ed clutched his shoulder, and wasn't out of the way fast enough before the man wapired off his mouth and grabbed his face, heaving him upward into the brick.

"What do you think you're doing, trash?"

Ed couldn't breathe with the man's bloody hand over his mouth. He could taste the warm liquid on his tongue and tried not to gag when he swallowed it. If the man kept this up, his jaw would be crushed. Ed almost jumped for joy when his brother came round the corner, lunging at the stranger. The shadowed figure hissed... okayy... and dove into the shadows, leaving the boys there to pick themselves up. Ed fell to his knees, to weak from blood loss. His vision was getting hazy, and he was only faintly aware of Al calling out his name. He wanted to reassure him, but was just too tired to bother with it. His vision went black and his head hit the concrete.

"ED!"

* * *

The general woke to a loud banging on his door. He looked over at the clock and sighed. It was barely after midnight, who would be here? That made him stop for only seconds, and run down the stares to answer the door. The banging was really loud, and he could hear Al yelling for him frantically. Al? What would he need, unless...

His door swung open to reveal a crying Al, covered in Ed's blood, and Ed, in Al's arms, bleeding heavily from his neck. Roy's eyes widened before General Mustang took over.

"Put him on the coffee table." Al nodded and ran inside, laying Ed down gently.

"Good. Go get the first aid kit, bathroom cabinet, upstairs, second door on your left." Again, Al did as told, returning mere seconds later. The general got to work cleaning Ed's wound.

"How did this happen, Al?"

The younger Elric fidgeted, biting his lip. "He was trying to save this woman, and ended being attacked."

Roy's eyes widened. "By who?"

"I don't know, sir. I didn't see him." Al looked down, and Roy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Al, you've done enough. You and Ed can stay here tonight... So go get some sleep."

* * *

Edward groaned in his half-asleep world. He could feel the sunlight behind his eyelids, and it irritated him. He turned toward what he knew was a shadow and crawled into it before opening his eyes.

The room was way too bright. The light hurt his eyes, and gave him a headache. The room he was in was an unfamiliar one, and he couldn't remeber a thing of what happened last night. All he remembered was rounding a corner, and Al... Where was Al. He started to panic, jumping out of the shadows and almost hissing at the light, he ran into the kitchen, then to the foot of the stairs. "AL!"

"...Brother?"

"Al..?"

Al appeared at the top of the stairs, his face so relieved Ed wanted to laugh. Al pretty much jumped over the entire staircase, and it ended with Ed on the ground, under Al, getting squeezed to death.

"Brother! I was so worried when you wouldn't wake up! You've been asleep for two days!" He looked up then, and Ed just stared at him, confused. "huh?"

"Does your neck hurt, brother?"

Ed 'huh?'ed again, and reached up to feel his neck. He was surprised when he found bandages instead of skin, and ran up to the bathroom, unravelling it all the way there. He stopped jerkilly, but gracefully, in front of the mirror, and stared, again, confused.

"Huh?" came the intelligent response.

Al appeared in the doorway and gaped at Ed's neck. Ed just seemed more confused by this and Al hugged him... again.

"How are you healed, Ed? That was a really nasty wound!" His brother drawled. Ed was still trying to remember what had happened two nights ago. All he saw was a dark figure, with murderous yellow eyes. Had that man been important in some way? Did he hurt Ed? If so, how was he already healed? He moved his hand up to his neck and frowned.

"Brother...?" Ed looked up to see Al's worried face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Al, just tired. The lights are hurting my eyes... alot." Al nodded and led Ed to a bedroom with heavy curtains. He closed them, and gestured toward the bed. Ed smiled and layed down, covering up.

"Thanks Al."

"No problem." Al grinned and skipped down the stairs, whistling...

Al wasn't good at whistling...

* * *

Ed found himself awake again late in the evening. Although less irritating, the light was still a bother. He stretched as he walked down the stairs, smelling meat... alot of meat. Voices came from the same direction, and he found himself in the kitchen, staring at Al and Roy.

"Good to see you awake, Edward."

"Good to be awake, Mustang." Ed said with a grin. He sat down on the table and stared down at the delicious smelling food. He waited and waited. He sat there for a while, just staring at the food. He eyed the food. Poked it. Interrogated it. Played house with it. (A/N: Okay, so he didn't play house with it... but i pictured Ed at a tea party as i was writing and couldn't resist) But no matter what, he couldn't bring himself to eat it. What was wrong? Was he sick?

"...Ed?"

He looked up to see wo worried faces staring down at him. He just stared back. His eyes caught the blue lines around Al's neck and wrist. He followed the lines intently, and could almost see the skin pulse fromt the pressure. Before he knew it, he was standing in front of his brother, holding his chin up. Ed turned Al's head, and stared down at the movement in his neck. He could see it just under the skin. He knew it would be thick and warm. He knew it would be orgasmic just by the intoxicating smell his little brother was emitting.

Al just stood, tensed, wondering what his brother was doing. He could feel his brother's unusually soft hand trailing down his neck and shoulder, making him shiver.

"Ed..."

Said blond looked up, the sudden sound breaking his concentration alittle, but not completely. He turned his brother's head to face him, and just stared at the younger boy's eyes. Al stared straight back, lost in an abyss of sickening yellow. He saw the eyes, he knew there was something wrong with them. From the sick yellow, to the narrow pupils. But he couldn't bring himself to look away. Roy watched, confused, as Ed leaned closer to his brother's neck, and licked it. Al shuttered at the warm feeling, but didn't move... because his brother didn't want him to.

Ed knew there was something wrong if he was licking his brother's neck. But he couldn't help but feel it was natural. He heard a gasp to his right and looked up, glaring at Roy, who stepped back.

"Ed..."

Why was his name so interesting today? Ed continued to glare, and a voice came from his throat that he knew wasn't his.

"Go away."

It had said. Low and gutteral, with just a hint of Ed's voice. The blond's eyes narrowed, and Roy's eyes widened. The general glanced at Al, and Ed saw it and hissed. Roy stepped back again, then straightened, his chest out, his eyes narrow. If it were possible, Ed's eyes narrowed even further, and he turned back to Al, carressing his face almost possesively.

_What's wrong with me...?_

Ed leaned in, and licked Al's neck again, making him shutter. He could feel the pulse just below the skin through his tongue. And it would be so easy to get to it...

_But wouldn't it hurt Al..?_

_**No... Al's a big boy, he can handle it... we've been through worse...**_

Al felt his brother hesitate, and get closer to his jugular. The younger Elric almost choked on a cry... almost. He couldn't though... because his brother didn't want him to.

Roy watched as Al just stood there, and contemplation rolled across Ed's face. He was concious enough to think about it, and he was still going to...?

"Ed, stop." Roy's voice was stronge and definite, but grew weak as Edward turned to face him. Weaker still when he spoke with that thick voice.

"You don't want me to hurt Al? Wasn't going to... But if you keep interfering I'll make damn sure it's painful." Ed's words were absolute, and Roy watched, frusterated, as Ed turned back.

_I wouldn't really hurt him... right?_

_**Of course not... it was an act... It's alright... It won't hurt him...**_

Ed leaned down again, hovering just above the vein. Al stood silently and waited. He was freaking out in his mind, but he couldn't move, so he would have to just suck it up and take it like a bitch. Ed licked his teeth, behind his tongue, they grew sharper and more defined. His canines especially. They weren't long or exagerated... They were scary though. He made sure his breath rubbed against Al's neck before he sank his teeth into his brother's skin.

Al gasped as his borther bit him, and his head tilted back. He stared at the ceiling as a wave of pleasure shot through him, and his knees gave way. The only thing that held him up was his brother, and Al held him back. He could feel his face heat up with delight, and knew he was getting hard. Ed's erection pressed up against Al's, and he just kept drinking. Every now and again a moan would escape Al and he would pull at Ed's hair.

Pure ecstacy. It was the only way to describe what Edward was feeling. The taste of it as he rolled it across his tongue, the feeling as the warm liquid traveled down his own throat, the moans he could hear from his... victim. He knew there would be a bruise and a sizable mark, and it made him feel powerful. Al was _his_. Al belong to Ed. His hands dug into Al's back, forcing a cry of pain from his mouth. It made Ed shiver with delight.

_No... That sound is wrong... I have to stop..._

_****__If I stop... so does the feeling..._

_But does it matter when Al's in pain?_

_..._

_.._

_No._

His grip loosened, and he fell back against the tile floor, scooting away frantically as he wiped the blood from his mouth onto his sleeve. He pushed himself into a corner, away from Al, still wiping off the blood that wasn't there anymore.

Roy ran to Al, who was still dazed. The older man patted the boy's cheek, and Al looked at him, eyes wide, then at his brother, who was... well... freaking out... Al's neck was bleeding still, but no one seemed to notice... well...

"Al... cover your neck... i can smell it..."

"It's fine like it is..." He said absently.

"Cover it up..." Ed glared, but tiredly

"Why?" Al demanded. He was still annoyed about being turned into a puppet, and even more annoyed that it aroused him.

"Because the longer i smell it, the more i want to rip your throat out and drain you dry!" He said it in that voice, standing. Roy and Al took a step back, and Ed froze. He stared at them, and looked down

"I see... I'll be in the bedroom... If you need me, just... oh hell, like you'll need me..." He muttered as he went up the stairs. Al just brought his hand to his neck and closed his eyes. The pleasure was lingering, and he came to the realization that his brother had made him hard...

Al threw up all over Mustang

* * *

It was the middle of the night, and Ed couldn't sleep. The moonlight gave everything a faint blue glow and as much as he coud see, the light didn't irritate him. He wanted nothing more than to run outside... and eat something. He was hungrier than usual, and it unnerved him. He went down to the kitched to get a snack, or wanted to, but found himself in Roy's room. Ed was standing over his bed, just staring at him. He could see pretty easily, and he could see the veins that ran along the general's neck.

**_It's only a bite..._**

He walked closer, and leaned down, Roy's breath warming his cheek. Ed was close enough to kiss him...

**_Close enough to kill him..._**

The thought made him shiver, and he took in a shaky breath, leaning down. The smell was confusing him, and he took a step back, tripping over the side table and falling. Roy shot up and turned on the bedside lamp, staring at Ed on the floor, in the fetal position. The blond was looking up at him, with golden eyes, and seemed confused. Roy swung his legs over to sit on the edge of his bed, and looked down at him.

"Were you lonely?"

"No..."

"Were you bored?"

"No..."

"...Hungry?"

"..."

"Ed..?"

"Yea..."

Roy sighed and stood, walking around Ed, down the stairs, and to the kitchen. He opened the fridge just as Ed came in.

"What are you doing?" He walked over and peered over the refridgerator door. Roy just smiled.

"You said you were hungry."

"Yea... but not really..."

Roy looked up at the blushing blond. "What do you mean...?"

"It's more that I'm... thirsty?"

It took a moment, and Roy's eyes widened. He tried to form a coherant thought, but i guess his mind made itself up and asked the first thing it wanted.

"Didn't you sate yourself with Al?" Roy blushed, because it sounded wrong. Ed just sighed and stuttered. "I stopped before i was... full." The blush was evident. Roy nodded slowly, and pulled out the steaks he was going to have that night. Unwrapping it, he pulled a glass from his cabinet and drained it into the cup. He handed the half-full glass to a very confused Ed and sighed.

"Drink it."

Ed scrunched his nose up.

"It smells bad."

"What?"

"It's animal... blood. It smells bad."

Roy sighed.

"It won't hurt you."

"But i don't want it..."

"Drink it."

"No..."

"Would you rather i get Al in here?"

"..."

"Thought not, drink."

Ed scrunched his face more, and drank it. The taste was awful, but it seemed to stop the burning in his throat. It was cold, and made him want to barf, but it was enough. He couldn't stop his hand from shaking and he dropped the glass, stumbling back. Roy watched the blond look up and stared into animalistic yellow eyes. Ed coughed for a second, and wiped his mouth. Roy just watched him piteously.

Ed wiped his mouth and turned, fully intending to leave, when Roy caught his shoulders. The blond turned around, and raised an eyebrow.

* * *

**o.e**

**...The hell?**

**...**

**Ed: That sucked...**

**Me: Yea...**


End file.
